For Now We Shall Call It BOB!
by Cherries1
Summary: Quidditch playoffs at Hogwarts is just beginning. This time, America is included. Competition is fierce, and it gets a little rough. Who will win?
1. Default Chapter

This is a story written by me (cherries) and Callynative. And as I promised, I'm mentioning Dragons by FireBallFlier. Everyone, read that because its really good. Uh, but read our too! Ha ha ha! I'm kinda hyper but in any case, read, review and enjoy! And, if you want, email either of us, luvnjustice@juno.com is mine and Cally's is cowgurl2986@msn.com Anyways, on to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Callynative doesn't own anything. Except Tauren and the students that attend. Oh, and I wish I owned that car...  
  
It was late in November when the Tauren Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry headmaster, Jareth Rufio, stood up during breakfast in his usual Hawaiian shirt to make an announcement.  
  
Tauren Academy was right on the Californian coast with beach front property. The 'cafeteria' was separate from the classrooms. The classes were held in an old wooden 7 story mansion that had been added on to over the years. I was very ease to get lost in because of the way the mansion was built. Stair that go no where, doors that open to drop offs, window that open into walls. The craziest room though, had to be the potions room. It had 1 entrance and 5 exits.  
  
There were four houses. Deigan, Hippen, Lowles, and Unichi. Each house had it's own section of beach and individual beach houses that were VERY big. 3 or 4 stories high each. The special thing though was that every quidditch team had their own private beach and house on stilts with 2 stories of rooms.  
  
Even though they all lived close to muggles, their school was surrounded by tall trees, barbed wire and electric fences.  
  
Now, back to Rufio. "Students. As you all know, the Deigan Dragons have become the national school quidditch tournament champions. This means that all of our quidditch teams will be going to the international tournaments in England. As the time draws nearer, more details will be given. Until then, congratulations Deigan on your victory and all time school record on being undefeated for three years straight!"  
  
The Deigan Dragons. The whole lot were trouble makers and pranksters who seemingly never backed down from a dare or challenge. In fact, that was their motto. "We don't back down." The Dragon quidditch team had motto's for all of the other houses too. The Hippen Hippogrifs was, "peace love and happiness," they were the just and loyal ones. The Lowles Owls was "shh," cause they were always studying and the Unichi Unicorns was, "Gay Ass People," because they were so stuck up and preppie it is a disgrace for even the girls, let alone the guys.  
  
The cafeteria was abuzz among the many breakfast tables that were only muggle lunch tables and chairs, but the chairs were unbelievably comfortable.  
  
"The Dragons, once again, rise victoriously...and kick people's ass." preached a dirty blonde, green hazel eyed tan boy. His name was Chad the Chad' Bailey, 6'3", a 6th year, majorly strong and one of the Deigan Dragon's chasers. He sat at a table occupied with 6 other people, obviously the Deigan quidditch team.  
  
"Amen brother!" praised a long, dark brown haired girl who sat across from him. She was also a 6th year, but she had gotten the position of captain and keeper. Her name was Aimee the 'One' Knight. She was 5'4", and had her dark wavy hair streaked deep red setting off her amethyst eyes and her DARK tan.  
  
Next to Chad sat 6th year, Amber the 'Fire' Marsden, the seeker and the smallest of everyone, only 5'2" and pretty thin. She had shoulder length light brown hair with green highlights and bright green eyes. She was barely tan, almost completely white compared to the rest of the team. On the other side of her was Sebastian the 'Pike' Fier, a 7th year chaser who looked exactly like Vin Diesel at 6'4" only with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
Across from Sebastian was Danica the 'Rico' Stone, another 6th year chaser. She was 5'7 with chin length red/auburn hair, gold hazel eyes and she was even whiter than Amber, though she was covered in freckles. Beside her was Dillan the 'Soup' Kramer, the 7th year beater. He was 6'6" with lumberjack muscles and was one of those tall dark and handsome guys with deep brown eyes that matched his almost back hair.  
  
Next to him was Aimee, then Nolan the 'Spoon' Kramer, Dillan's identical twin brother who was also a beater. (Putting those muscles to use!) The seven of them made up the fiercest quidditch team in America in 30 years. And like Rufio had said, they hadn't lost a match since they were all put on the team three years ago.  
  
It was Saturday, so after breakfast, the Deigan team went down to their beach. Amber and Danica laid on towels out on the sand, the rest of them dying to hit the surf. All seven of them were all so alike when it came to surfing, causing trouble and chaos, and not to mention their hard core loyalty to one another. But they were all so different too.  
  
Aimee was the sarcastic kick boxer and surfer who was brave, intelligent and nice, but with a temper too ( she has an uppercut that could break your jaw). She was also very cautious of strangers because her past was full of abuse, but we'll get to that later. Sebastian had an extremely quick temper and overly protective of his teammates, and his pride. He was a surfer to the core. Dillan and Nolan worked out constantly, surfers without a cause. They loved to have fun, but they were the type that if you fucked with them, they'd kick your ass.  
  
Chad was the clown, but he had the sweetest heart of them all. Hidden beneath it, though, was a deep loyalty and vicious hatred towards traitors and anyone who got in his way. Danica was like Aimee, total surfer chick who was friendly and book smart. Lastly, Amber was the one with the witty and fiery temper (hence her nickname.) She had a deadly kick and a right hook to make anyone scared to fight her.  
  
Aimee and Amber were really close, seeing as how neither of them had parents. Aimee was abandoned and left in a box at a muggle orphanage when she was two. She had been beaten, abused and used by the boys there. She got her letter of acceptance to Tauren at eleven like everyone else, but couldn't go until she ran away at thirteen where she met Amber. Amber's parents had been killed by muggle hit men for being 'freaks' when she was only 7 years old, hidden in a secret compartment. Rufio, her late grandfather's best friend took her in. If you didn't already know, Aimee and Amber were descendants of a long line of wizards and witches.  
  
All the boys on the team were over protective of the girls, especially Aimee. Amber helped Aimee out of her abuse cycle and introduced her to surfing and the wonderful world of quidditch, then helped her get on the team. The twins were always there for laughs, Chad was there for a great surfing buddy. Danica was the 'big sister' who Aimee went to for advice and homework help.  
  
At this point in time, Aimee and the other boys were surfing, while Danica and Amber fought over whether or not Eminem was cool.  
  
"I think he IS cool. He's funny and he says what he says just to get a rise out of people. I think its cool that he expresses that freedom of speech." Amber stated, her boom box blasting The Eminem Show. (BTW, that is a good CD.)  
  
"Nope, the guy sucks. He thinks he's all that but he's not." Danica argued with a grin. Amber only laughed.  
  
"who could be better than Shady?"  
  
"Any black rapper. Marshal is too busy trying to be black that he forgets he's white."  
  
"Who says music has a color? Or race?" Amber stood up. "and in the end, Eminem rocks, because I say so."  
  
Danica looked at her. "Alright. I challenge you to a surf war. Whoever wins, is right."  
  
Amber grabbed her board, "your on," and she ran into the water, Danica right behind her. (A/N: I don't know anything about surfing so...)  
  
Everyone watched as Amber and Danica rode the waves expertly, no one knowing who to cheer for. Suddenly though, out of no where, Danica took a nose dive, and five minutes later, so did Amber. However, she had stayed on long enough to win. The two girls laid back on their towels, exhausted. Then Amber laughed.  
  
"I guess I won. Say it. Say Eminem rocks." she gloated.  
  
"Fine. Eminem rocks,'" Danica relented with a grin. Amber sat up.  
  
"I'm going shopping. Wanna come?"  
  
Danica took a breath. "Nah, I want to get in some more surf time before we're doomed to a world of boundaries and dress codes."  
  
"That's cool. HEY AIMEE!" Amber yelled out over the waves.  
  
"WHAT?" she yelled back.  
  
"Wanna go shopping?"  
  
"Yeah! Hold on." she came out of the water, dripping wet. Amber tossed her a towel. She had put on shiny emerald shorts over her emerald bikini, and a shiny gold sheer long sleeved button down top with black sandals, magically dry. (Green and gold are the house colors)  
  
Aimee used her wand to dry herself off, putting on shiny gold shorts and a white t-shirt. "Whose car?"  
  
"Mine of course," Amber summoned her keys, which magically zoomed into her hand. They walked to the underground parking lot beneath the school and towards a new 2002 black Ferrari 360 Spider with the top down. Amber got behind the wheel, and as soon as they were buckled, she peeled out of the complex underneath the fences and down the street, burning rubber.  
  
  
  
You like? Review. NOW! Ta!  
  
Cherries 


	2. The Next chapter

Alright. I don't own anything but Tauren and the students, and even that is half Callynative's.  
Once again, read Dragons by FireBallFlier because it rocks and I said so! J/K. I'm only jokin, but  
please read it, it kicks butt! So, on to the rest, please review and tell me what you think, good and  
bad. Hopefully good.   
  
  
  
Amber drove down the road to a large shopping mall. She parked, put the hood up, got  
our and the two girls walked away from the car. The license plate read ITBURNS.   
  
"Where do you want to go first? Personally, I am in desperate need of winter clothes. I  
hear England gets pretty cold." Amber shivered at the thought.   
  
"Exactly. My wardrobe isn't exactly 'warm.'" so the two headed off towards Wet Seal,   
5-7-9, Aeropostale, and Rave, hoping to find warm, yet cool clothes.  
  
~back at the beach, the guys all was on the sand watching Danica ride the waves.  
  
"What do you guys think about going Hogwarts for the international house cup?"  
  
"Personally I think it's a pain in the ass. Why should we have to go there while they get to  
be all f*ckin high and mighty in their stupid castle. I want to go there just to f*ckin kick them in  
the balls." all the guys winced at the mental image that Sebastian had provided.  
  
"I don't know why, of all times, Europe finally decides to include America now. They  
never seemed to give a rat's ass before." Chad put in.  
  
"It was probably the famous Harry Potter's idea. I bet he thinks he has a chance at beating  
us," Dillan snorted.  
  
"They talk weird too. Expect, "how do you do? I am simply splendid. How really corking  
it is to meet you finally. Would thou care for a spot of tea?" Nolan said mockingly.  
  
"I think I'm going to starve while I'm there. I can't describe what it's like. Lets just hope  
there's a fast food joint near by." Chad loved fast food.  
  
"Have you heard how strict that school it? They have a dress code and black robes. How  
boring is that? And did you hear, there is no apparating on school grounds and muggle electronics  
don't work on campus either,"   
  
Nolan laughed, "the girls are gonna have a hard time parting with their CDs and laptops.  
Amber is addicted to the internet!"  
  
They sobered a second later. "How do you think Aimee is going to do over there? One,  
she's always around pure bloods like us, and two, you all know how she is around strangers."  
Dillan said slowly.  
  
"Well, that's what the 'big brother gang' is here for. We're all family, and we all need each  
other in one way or another. We'll get through anything because...we're Americans." Chad said.  
Nolan wiped a fake tear away.  
  
"That was beautiful," he cried teasingly.  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"We know man. And we agree. We'll be there for each other whenever there is trouble."  
Sebastian shrugged. "We're gonna kick their asses. Do you know that? The dormant dragon had  
been re-awakened and is ready to breath fire!"  
  
"What's say we go out and celebrate tonight. All seven of us. Some dancin, some drinkin.  
Guy's treat to the ladies. Ya know, before we kiss our social lives goodbye." Dillan suggested.  
  
"Simply smashing idea chap! We shall get knackard and perhaps have a good snog!" Nolan  
said with an arrogant air of a bad English accent. Everyone laughed. Tonight was going to be fun.  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Yet another chapter

Another boring chapter that will no doubt bore you out of your minds. Ha ha. I'm only jokin. I'm in too good of a mood. If that is even possible. Anywayz, read, review, enjoy. And I disclaim owning anything but Tauren. I don't own Oasis either, it belongs to the writers of Roswell. READ DRAGONS.  
  
  
  
Aimee and Amber came back a couple of hours later, loaded with piles of new clothes. Some were warm, some were provocative, and some just damned funny. They walked into the living room where the other five sat. After putting their stuff away, they sat down too. Amber actually laying on her side over Dillan and Nolan's legs, Aimee just on a plush green chair.  
  
"What's up? Why are you guy's so quiet?" Aimee asked.  
  
"It was supposed to be a surprise, but we figured it wouldn't work. Us four guys are taking you three girls to Oasis tonight." Sebastian grinned.  
  
Amber fell off the twin's laps, laying on her back while Danica screamed. Aimee just sat in utter shock.  
  
"Oasis!" Danica shrieked. "You knew where it was and you never told us!?" she swatted Sebastian in the arm.  
  
"Hey, Calm down! Go get dressed, we have to leave soon to find it before sunrise."  
  
Oasis was a hard to find party that was open to anyone who had the brains to find it. It was never in the same place twice which made it even harder to locate, but was the greatest party in the world. No exceptions.  
  
Within five minutes, the three girls came back out. Danica wore a short black leather skirt and a white tube top. Aimee wore green pants and a gold halter top and Amber wore a gold skirt and a silver tank top. All of them wore 'dancing' shoes.  
  
The seven of them piled into Chad's gold SUV, (CHDISGRT, which means Chad is great) and they started driving, picking up clues, riddles, and hints in different places. They had left and 3:30, and Oasis was found in the desert 5 hours later as the sun went down.  
  
Oasis was everything they had dreamed it would be. Wizards and witches only. Music blasted out of giant speakers as people danced, not caring for anything at all. England had it's troubles with Voldemort, and yes, he was seemingly a bother in America too, but it was a big deal to them. Especially at Oasis. It didn't matter who you were or what you were doing there. At Oasis, you were free.  
  
The seven of them partied like there was no tomorrow. Laughing, drinking and dancing. They met new people, saw old friends. But it didn't matter who was doing what, or what was going on. Spells were banned at Oasis, so there was not a care or worry as the party continued until dawn, when it ended as the sun came up. Nolan and Dillan had to carry Amber and Danica to the car because they had gotten drunk and passed out. A lot of them were drunk, except Chad, who was the 'designated' driver.  
  
Almost all of them were ready to puke when they got back to the academy. They were sick with horrible hangovers, but no one would forget that night, or how much fun they had just being alive.  
  
~On Monday, classes began again, the 6th year Dragons having DADA first, Potions second, astrology third, lunch, arithmany, then muggles studies. Unlike their other classes, they had muggle studies everyday, where they learned about electronics, muggle money, and everything else.  
  
Sam Heyman was their DADA teacher. He was a 29 year old, tall, blue eyed surfer who was also the assistant headmaster and head of the Deigan house. His platinum blonde spiked hair was always tipped green.  
  
"Hey Man!" Chad yelled as he walked in, him and Sam did their secret handshake.  
  
"What are we doin' today teach?" Aimee asked as they all sat down.  
  
"Well, what don't you already know about?" Sam retorted, sitting ON his desk.  
  
"Nothing! We know everything. Let's leave early!" Amber joked, making a move towards the door.  
  
"Now, now. I thought you like this class," Amber grinned at him as she sat back down. DADA was her best and favorite class. It was Aimee's second. "There IS one thing you have never learned in this class. I have never taught you about Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Are you JOKING? He's in England, not here. Why should we have to learn about a problem the community over there has? It has nothing to do with us." Danica said, almost angrily.  
  
"Your wrong Dan. It very much is our problem. It could easily turn up here in America and we'd be the one's needing help. And don't forget, some of you will be going to Hogwarts for the tournament and you'll need to know this in case he decides to try and attack Harry Potter like he has done before."  
  
The class went silent, too shocked to say anything. Heyman had never been so serious about anything before, but now it was burning in his eyes. He took the whole hour and 30 minutes, telling of the horrors that Voldemort created, up to last year when he went to Hogwarts and almost killed everyone there. Then he went into hiding, still very powerful. The next thing he told about brought some people to tears.  
  
"I was only 7 years old when he attacked my family when we lived in Britain. He killed my brothers and parents right before my eyes. I was helpless though, I couldn't do anything to save them. I was hiding. He never found me, but he knew there was one more child. He didn't care though. He knew I couldn't do anything. I had to watch him torture my three older brothers and then my parents. I'll never forget it. It was horrible." he looked right at Amber, eyes were shining with unshed tears. "It is our problem if we sit doing nothing in aid of them. They need all the help we can give them because we are allies, and we don't let people go through that pain for no reason." He stopped as the bell rang. No one moved. "Class dismissed," he said quietly.  
  
8 8 8  
  
The rest of the day dragged by. Tobias Kivar, the potions teacher, was as cruel as ever. He was a biker, his black hair always pulled back into a low ponytail. He was covered with tattoos and piercings, and he was tall, buff and his black eyes never missed a thing. Even the twins cowered before him sometimes. Kivar favored no one, dolling out detentions like candy on Halloween, giving two to Chad for asking a question, and one to Amber for entering his class crying, even though they were his two best students.  
  
They had astrology next, which made Danica fall asleep, even though it was her best class. Keema Miles, their 30 year old red headed, silver eyed teacher pointed out how strange it was that Jupiter was in conjunction with Pluto, and that no doubt they'd hear about it in divination the next day. (A/N: I don't know anything about astrology, I just pulled that out of no where.)  
  
After lunch, they had arithmancy with Devonny Friday, (Nolan's best class. They all made fun of him for it. He wasn't usually the brainy one.) then Muggle Studies with the head of Lowles, Earl Sandrick, who had blue hair to match his blue eyes. Everyone, meaning Aimee, Amber, Danica and Chad, fell asleep. (I guess Danica got a good days sleep, didn't she?)  
  
At dinner, the whole team sat together planning to practice as soon as they were done eating. Each person on the team had their own personalized broom to match their position, and each had their nickname etched into the side.  
  
It was late before they were able to collapse onto their beds, exhausted, but they were awakened by two piercing screams later that night. Aimee and Amber were having nightmares. It wasn't unusual for Aimee who dreamed of her life at the orphanage, but Amber had nightmares too, but never like this. They knew why she had them tonight though, it was because of Sam's story that she dreamed of the night her parents were killed.  
  
It took only a few minutes to calm the two girls down and get them back to sleep, but no one could shake the effects of their horror. No one would ever be able to understand.  
  
8 8 8  
  
The next day, they had transfigurations, charms, divination, lunch, herbology and muggle studies again.  
  
Jessica Flynn was their teacher for transfigurations. She was 40 years old, motherly, who always had her dirty blonde hair, pulled back in a loose bun. She was teaching them the art of becoming an animal.  
  
Aimee and Amber did it easily, mainly Aimee because it was her favorite and best class. They did the impossible of turning into two animals, instead of only one. Aimee was a black unicorn and then a black wolf, both with amethyst eyes. Amber turned into a small grey kitten, then a grey wolf, both with green eyes that changed to gold if she was angry. Danica and Chad had some trouble at first, Danica only having white rabbit ears, whiskers and a fluffy tail, and Chad with the wings of an eagle, a beak and talons, but both of them got the hang of it later. (Nolan was a grizzly bear, Sebastian was a black panther with silver eyes, *I told Amy a Jaguar and a panther were two different animals, she said they were the same thing. Who is right?* and Dillan was a white tiger. This information may come in handy later on...)  
  
Charms was about the same. The head of Hippen, Bob Google, was the teacher. In his 50's, he was pot bellied, and had stringy sandy hair. He was teaching them wandless magic, the power to do magic without wands. (Duh.) It was a skill of concentration that only a few people could master, but the four 6th year quidditch players seemed to be experts.  
  
Divination ruined their good day. Madame Mushu Tse, was the exact look alike of the old lady from Poltergeist, and they did indeed hear about Jupiter and Pluto, which was a definite sign of downfall of a high power. She looked pointedly at the dragons, meaning that they would not win their tournament. It was just like the old bat to hold grudges against the Deigan house.  
  
Herbology was after lunch, with (hee hee hee) Greg Poupon, the head of Unichi. 35 years old, semi tall, buff with dull green eyes and brown hair. Needless to say, the class was boring. Then they muggle studies again. Snooze fest.  
  
  
  
I know that was kinda boring, but me and Callynative wrote this whole thing out with character's names and physical attributes and I had to get it over with. So, review. The next chapter will be better, I promise. Read Dragons and REVIEW! 


	4. another one

I am going to try and make the chapters longer so I guess that's about it. So, read Dragons, and read Cally's new story, It could've been me. It's really good. Ok, I disclaim.  
  
  
  
Two days before winter break, Rufio stood again. "Tomorrow, the four quidditch teams will leave for England to compete with the other teams there. Those of you who are staying, will be under watch of Professor Heyman, I will be going with the teams. We will net return until the last day of school. Quidditch teams, you will have today off from classes for we leave tomorrow."  
  
The room was full of chatter, but the Deigan team was silent. They ate quickly and left just as fast. The all started packing, Amber and Aimee using their wandless magic to bag their clothes. Each had a large duffle bag, then two bottomless bags for anything else.  
  
  
  
~The next day, everyone was taken magically to London with their things. Those who brought cars were allowed to drive them, others had to take the bus. Aimee drove Amber's Ferrari while Amber slept in the passenger seat despite the blaring rock music. Dillan and Nolan were in Aimee's deep blue, black topped jeep, NEONINE, and the three chasers drove Chad's gold SUV with all of the quidditch stuff. (The other cars were going to be brought later thanks to Rufio.)  
  
The cars all pulled up to the entrance of Hogwarts a few hours later, where the Hogwarts students stood waiting. The old bearded man, presumably Dumbledore, smile at Aimee and Amber who still had Avril Lavigne, Complicated, blasting. Reluctantly, Amber turned it off, glancing over at the boys in the jeep.  
  
Rufio got out first, signaling the others to do the same. Everyone from Tauren wore their regular clothes, but Rufio had told them that the first day at Hogwarts, they had to wear black robes. Aimee got out wearing black leather pants, a black tank top with a purple unicorn rearing on the front and her open black robe. Her eyes were covered in silver glittery eye shadow and she had on clear lip gloss. Amber wore a short metallic green skirt, knee high black boots, a gold halter top and an open black robe. She had gold eye shadow and sparkly gold lip gloss on. Their outfits seemed to shock some of the Hogwart's students.  
  
"Please! Come inside, eat! Get settled in. We are anxious to speak with all of you." Dumbledore called to them. He them proceeded to lead them into the great hall, "sit where you like."  
  
The Deigan Dragons sat on the far left, Hippen on the middle left, Lowles on the middle right, and Unichi on the far right. A boy with messy black hair, a girl with bushy brown hair, and a pair of red heads sat across from them. "Hi," they all said.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter, this is Hermione Granger, and Ron and Ginny Weasley." the boy with the black hair said, pointing out the other three. At the mention of Hermione's name, Amber shrunk back, barely enough for anyone to notice, except her six friends. It was obvious she was muggle born.  
  
"I'm Aimee Knight. This is Amber Marsden, Danica Stone, Sebastian Fier, Dillan and Nolan Kramer and Chad Bailey. We're the Deigan quidditch team."  
  
"It's nice to meet all of you. We have twins too. I mean, there are twins in our house too. My brothers, Fred and George Weasley. They're two years older than us, but they were held back a year. You'll meet them later, just don't eat anything they give you." Ron advised.  
  
Just then, Dumbledore stood up. "before we eat, I'd like to welcome the students of Tauren Academy. Unichi will be staying in the west tower, Lowles in the east, Hippen in the north and Deigan in the south. For the students returning home tomorrow for Christmas, have a joyous holiday and be safe. Now, dig in!" and the food appeared.  
  
"So, will you be staying over break?" Harry asked. Amber gave him a look that said, 'no shit sherlock,' but decided against voicing it. The others seemed to have the same expression.  
  
"Duh." Dillan said with a slight sneer.  
  
"Duh?" Ron repeated, not quite sure what it meant.  
  
"Duh, as in, do you even have to ask? We just got here. Were not very likely to just jump up and leave again." Danica said, obviously restraining herself from being too rude. After that, they ate in silence. Chad plastered a look of disgust on his face right after he drank the pumpkin juice, and refused to eat anything else. Amber snuck him a bag of candy she had brought just in case and he ate that, trying to rid himself of the after taste of the juice.  
  
As the team was getting ready to leave, Ginny stopped them. "Do you need help finding the south tower? Me, Hermione and Lavender would be glad to show you."  
  
Aimee glanced at Amber, who looked uneasy, but Aimee shrugged anyway. "Sure, I guess."  
  
As they walked, Amber clung to Dillan's arm while Hermione spoke. "This is Lavender Brown. Were all in Gryffindor. Ginny and I are staying over break so if you need any help with anything, we'd be glad to aid you." a couple minutes later, they came a dead end. "The pass word is fire breather." Nolan snorted. Then the wall disappeared and it revealed a large stone spiral staircase. "The rooms are at the top. I guess we'll see you tomorrow!"  
  
"Wait. Why don't you come up with us, tell us about Hogwarts and when we're done, you could show us around." Danica said.  
  
"Sure." and they all started up the staircase. The south tower was huge. The common room was circular, green and gold with a magical fireplace. There were large emerald couches with dark wood tables. On the other side was a small metal staircase that went to the guy's rooms, and another from there to the girl's rooms just above.  
  
The girls went to their rooms. Hermione gaped at Aimee as Ginny and Lavender did with Amber and Danica as the three Americans unloaded their bags magically. Amber threw her clothes over her head as she emptied her duffle bag. Her clothes folded in mid air or hung themselves on hangers, placing themselves in the drawers or closet perfectly.  
  
"How did you learn to do that?" Ginny asked in amazement.  
  
"Charms. Can't you do it?" Amber asked, not looking up.  
  
"No, that's cool though that you can do that."  
  
Amber stopped. "Are you a pure blood," she asked.  
  
"yeah, probably the poorest, but pure. Why?"  
  
Amber heaved a giant sigh of relief. "No reason, just a question." she emptied her bag. "All done. Lets go get the others." Amber and Ginny walked into Aimee's room, where they heard Hermione ask about how Aimee did they wandless magic.  
  
"Wow, that's really advanced! We don't learn that until our last year, and even then we might never be taught it." Aimee raised an eyebrow and Amber smothered a laugh. Lavender and Danica walked in then.  
  
"I'm kinda tired, I think I'll stay here. You guys go ahead without me," she smiled. "It was nice meeting you guys," and she walked back into her room.  
  
"Well, lets go."  
  
  
  
~They walked around the empty halls, going first to the Gryffindor common room. "This is our house. If you need help, this is usually where we are." they looked around and met a few more people, like Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom, but then they went back out. Hermione took them down to the dungeons, where Aimee and Amber clung tightly to their robes for warmth. "The Slytherin house is somewhere around here. No one but the Slytherins really know where it is."  
  
At that moment, the wall opened up and a blonde boy stepped out, followed by to fat lugs.  
  
"What are you doing down here mudblood?" the blonde sneered at Hermione.  
  
"Were just showing these two around. So shove off." she snapped.  
  
"Why don't you? You shouldn't be here anyways, shouldn't you be back in that stupid tower of yours?"  
  
"Back off Malfoy. We're leaving." Ginny said, walking away.  
  
"You're a Malfoy?" Amber asked, not moving.  
  
"Yeah, so who the f*ck are you? Why are you down here with that mudblood and muggle lover?" Amber only laughed.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough who I am." she smirked at him before joining the other girls and walking away.  
  
"Bitch." Malfoy muttered under his breath.  
  
  
  
~Amber and Aimee were patient with the three Gryffindor girls, who were very proud of their school, but they went back to the Southern tower only an hour later.  
  
"God, they were annoying!" Amber said with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"No kidding. I thought they'd never shut up." Aimee sighed as she collapsed on to one of the couches.  
  
"Have fun girls?" Sebastian asked as he came down the staircase. Amber made a derisive noise. "Was it that bad?"  
  
"You have no idea. I am going to kill Danica for inviting them up and then leaving us with them." Aimee groaned. Sebastian laughed. "I don't think it's funny." she pouted.  
  
"So what did ya'll do tonight?" (Amber was born in the south.)  
  
"Nothing. Went to the top of the tower just above your rooms and sat up there for a while. We saw the quidditch pitch, and there looks like a forest just a few yards away. Other than that, we just sat around and complained about how cold it is!"  
  
"Argh, don't remind me. I'm freezing. And I don't do cold well, I start turning blue!" Amber complained.  
  
"Ha ha ha, that is just something you'll have to fix with magic." he laughed as a pillow collided with his head. "Well, good night. See you in the morning." and he went back up the stairs. "I can't believe you like him," Amber said quietly, before falling asleep right where she lay.  
  
  
  
~The next morning, careful not to wake the two girls on the couches, Dillan and Nolan filled buckets with ice water, and then, simultaneously dumped them on the girl's faces. Amber let out a blood curdling shriek, jolting awake, Aimee doing the same. They saw the twins running away, knowing they were in deep trouble, and they took off after them. Ten minutes later, Dillan and Nolan were walking around with dresses on and heavy make up, charmed so that it wouldn't come off until one of the girl's took it off. But, being the good sports that they were, they played along, acting like transvestites to anyone they saw in the hall.  
  
Aimee and Danica, (after Aimee had dried off) wandered aimlessly around the entrance to the south tower and up and down the halls when Malfoy walked up, causing Aimee to groan. He walked over to Danica, putting on a dashing smile.  
  
"I'm pure. Are you?" he asked softly.  
  
"Please," she scoffed, walking up the stairs to the common room leaving Aimee alone with him.  
  
"Hey baby," he said, sidling up next to her.  
  
"F*ck off Malfoy," and she started to leave too, but he grabbed her arm. "Let go."  
  
"No. That'll be the last time you ever dismiss me like that," he growled, shoving her into a wall. He pulled his hand back to hit her, but someone grabbed his hand. Malfoy turned around coming face to face with Sebastian. Danica had brought him down to Aimee's rescue.  
  
"Leave her alone dick head. You touch her again, or any of my girls, I'll kill you." and for good measure, he hit Malfoy in the eye. Sebastian let him go, and he scampered away muttering something about his father. "Are you okay?" he asked, pulling Aimee into a hug. She was shaking.  
  
"Yeah. I'm okay now. Thank you." she whispered weakly.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
  
  
I tried to make it longer, I don't know if I succeeded. I don't know when I'll be able to post again, but if I get enough review, I might write more soon. So, review.  
  
Cherries. 


	5. Practice, Hogsmeade and Christmas eve

I really have to start making the chapters longer. I found that people don't read stories if they have a lot of chapters. SOMEBODY PROVE ME WRONG! Oh well, on with another chapter.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Together Aimee and Sebastian walked up to their common room. "I miss the Boom Boom Room." she said.  
  
"Well, why don't we bring the boom boom room here?" so for an hour the two of them put posters up, hung things on the ceiling, placed magazines all over, as well as a tv and stereo system.  
  
"Wonderful!" she clapped happily. "Now all we need is a computer..."  
  
***************************************************  
  
About seven o'clock, just after dinner, the seven Deigans met out on the quidditch pitch.  
  
"Alright, Amber. You need to practice that feint you made, as well as increasing speed. We all have new brooms this year and you need to get into the groove of working with them like you do every year you get new brooms. Practice accelerating, slowing down, drops, turns, whatever you think you need. This is a major tournament we're competing in so we have to be prepared." Aimee told them. "Alright, let's do it." for two hours the seven of them crossed the pitch, going up and down and around and around, practicing until it was too dark to see.  
  
Exhausted, the seven climbed the stairs to their tower and collapsed on their beds, asleep instantly.  
  
The next morning, Aimee and Amber sat on Aimee's bed after breakfast that morning, just before another quidditch practice. "So, I see you and Sebastian spent quite awhile together fixing up the common room. Little Miss Aimee has a crush now. Do you deny or confirm?" Amber prompted eagerly.  
  
Aimee bit her lip. "Confirm," she mumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"CONFIRM! Jeezes!" Aimee cried.  
  
"So, does this mean that ya'll have a 'thing' now? Do you like him? Love him? All of the above? None of the above, some of- "  
  
"STOP! Enough! Crimeny. Yes, I like him. Cant you tell? I flirt like mad with him!"  
  
"Calm down! I think it's sweet! You two are so cute together! Do you know if he likes you?" Amber grinned.  
"No. I don't know. I cant tell sometimes. He is so complex! I just don't get him. But he is so cute!" Aimee blushed as Amber cracked up.  
  
"Ha ha ha, I'm sorry, ha ha ha, but that is so cute!" she giggled. Aimee hit her. "aw come on! Don't hit. You should never hit a crazy person."  
  
"Oh shut up. How 'bout you and Dillan. You two seem pretty close." it was Amber's turn to blush.  
  
"Don't go there Aimes. Just don't. This is your time right now. All about Aimee." Aimee sighed.  
  
"Whatever." she glanced at her watch. "Practice time. Go get your broom and meet on the pitch. We're gonna make up for the time that we've wasted back in Cally."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
As the Deigan Dragons were practicing, a team in scarlet and gold came out.  
  
"What the hell are they doin' here?" Nolan asked to no one in particular. Aimee shook her head and flew down to where the other team was standing. She came face to face with Harry Potter.  
  
"May I ask what you are doing?" she asked politely. "If you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all. We came here to practice. So...what are you doing here?" he replied.  
  
"Practicing, what's it look like?"  
  
"Uhhh...you're gonna have to leave." Harry said. Aimee raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Excuse me? We were here first, and we reserved it for the whole day. And night. Headmaster's orders. So if you have a problem with that, you should go to Rufio." Aimee was losing her sweetness.  
  
"Rufio, Rufio, ROOF-EEE-OOOOOHHH!" one of the twins was chanting in the background. Aimee whirled around.  
  
"SHUT UP NOLAN!" she cried.  
  
"I'll be back." He growled.  
  
"Toodles!" Amber waved from behind Aimee as the Gryffindors retreated, receiving death glares from the Weasley twins.  
  
Practice continued throughout the day AND the night, with the use of a lighting charm, and went until the next morning. Wide awake, they walked into the great hall. All except Aimee, who was extremely irritable for she was not a morning person. They sat back down at the table and the Kramer twins struck up a conversation with the Weasley twins.  
  
"You guys look older than seventeen. Why are you still here?" Dillan asked.  
  
"We were in a freak accident and had to stay back a year. We cant go into details." one replied.  
  
"Oh." Then, Malfoy walked up and Dillan's face lit up.  
  
"White side! Wuz up my crackah?" he asked in a New York accent, one of his hands held up in a suburban symbol. Malfoy stared at him and Amber fought to keep a straight face.  
  
"What?" he sneered.  
  
"White...side...Wuz...up...my...crackah?" he said slower as if talking to a child. Malfoy looked confused.  
  
"Was up...? Cracker?" he repeated in a very English accent.  
"Never mind dumb ass. Your English and a Malfoy, you don't understand." Nolan said simply, with an air of superiority. Malfoy glared at him and stalked off. Danica and Amber began to laugh, but Aimee just sat there. Then, her head hit the table, fast asleep. Everyone laughed this time.  
  
****************************************  
  
The Seven Deigans walked to Hogsmeade later that day with other Tauren students and a few Hogwarts students. Upon arriving, the boys went straight for the joke shop while Aimee, Amber and Danica wandered around. Up the hill was an old shack. Intrigued, the three girls went up to it.  
  
"Its called the Shrieking Shack." someone said from behind them. Amber turned around, seeing Malfoy.  
  
"Why is that it's name? I hear nothing." she replied.  
  
"People in this town used to hear screams and howls coming from this place. They deemed it haunted. No one has been in there for a long time."  
  
Aimee peered in the window. "No time like the present." and she elbowed the glass, breaking it. She turned around. "Are you guys coming?"  
  
One by one, the three girls and Malfoy climbed in the window, met by mostly darkness.  
"Lumos." and there was light from all of their wands. The place was in ruins. Walls scratched, furniture disheveled and tattered.  
  
Danica was the first to move, the wooden floor creaking with every step. "Man, this place is definitely ruined. But I don't think its haunted. I think someone lived here...but I'd say it sucked to be HIM."  
  
"Rumor has it there was a werewolf that came here." Malfoy said, a sneer on his face as he looked at the state of the place.  
  
"It definitely smells too." Aimee coughed, covering her nose with her sleeve. Amber sat on chair, drumming on the arm.  
  
"This place is boring. We should come here more often." she grinned at Aimee. Aimee glanced at her watch.  
  
"We're supposed to be meeting the guys outside that pub place. Let's go." and they all climbed back out the window. Before they could leave though, Malfoy stopped them.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for how I've acted towards you seven. I think we could really become great allies. Think about it." and he walked back down the hill, leaving the girls stunned.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
They were back at Hogwarts in time for dinner, sitting at the Slytherin table. Before dinner started though, Dumbledore stood to make an announcement. "Alright students, we all know tomorrow is Christmas Eve and you all want to party, but school rules are still in state. Do not leave school grounds, do not go into the Forbidden Forest, and do not go near the lake. You must be in your own common rooms by 1 am. Now, you may eat." and the food appeared. The seven were whispering quietly to each other, seemingly plotting a prank to pull. As soon as they were done, they went to their common room and finished the arrangements.  
  
"So we prank Snape Christmas, then both him and Potter when school gets back in. Got it? So...what are we doing to Snape on Christmas?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"Afro time!" Nolan cried.  
  
"That's perfect! I'll get the stuff, can you guys make sure the proper potions are in place for when school gets back in?" Amber grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I'll get the stuff," Dillan offered.  
  
"Then its all settled." Aimee said. With grins on their faces, they went to bed.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
With it being Christmas Eve, the dragons were going to make sure that this Christmas was going to go down in Hogwarts history. They had decorated the walls and floor by painting them green red and gold. The walls and every were else were covered in wreaths, holly, and mistletoe. Snape's room was by far the best, or worst depending on your point of view, it had bright red and green walls with a silver and gold sparkling floor the ceiling was painted with scenes of Christmas. It had a tree in every corner that sang happy Christmas, silent night, joy to the world and other holiday songs. They had changed the desks to comfy chairs and couches, and had roaring fireplaces in the walls and in the center on a wood table covered in a holiday-ish tablecloth was many different treats and drinks with a note the read  
  
"Saint Nick,  
Be kind to this man for he has no heart and is truly scrooge. Tell him we only mean to show him the joys of Christmas and that we wish him a happy Christmas. Hopefully he will not meat the ghosts of Christmas past present and future we did work very hard on this.  
  
Thank you"  
  
Then, at dinner, Snape ran in to the great hall a very rosy red.  
  
"Either he has been drinking the gifts we left him or he's really pissed" Aimee whispered to the others has Snape walked to the head master. Every head in the great hall was watching this with great interest.  
  
Dumbledore stood, "I think we owe the Dragons a round of applause for their creative and artistic skills." Snape's eyes narrowed as almost everyone began to clap. He stormed out, slamming the doors behind him.  
  
"He doesn't have much Christmas spirit does he?" Sebastian asked Aimee. She shook her head in response. "Oh well, he will in the morning..."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
TOTALLY REVISED 


	6. Christmas prank and school again

Another chappy for Amy.  
  
********************  
  
The next day, Aimee was the first up, running into Amber's room and jumping on her bed.  
  
"Huh? Wha...?" she grumbled groggily, wiping her eyes with a yawn.  
  
Aimee gave her a noogie. "Wake up sleepy head, its Christmas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she exclaimed, bouncing around again. Amber yawned again, pushing her away and pulling the blanket over her head. "Leeme alone...I'm tired..."  
  
Aimee grinned, yanking the blanket away and pulling the pillow away from Amber's head. "GET UP NOW!" she yelled. With a sigh Amber stood, then yawned and fell back on the bed. Aimee sighed. "Fine, two more minutes and then whether you like it or not, I'm comin' back." she ran out of the room and into Danica's, but she was already up.  
  
"Nice try, I heard you coming." she laughed. With a shrug, Aimee tiptoed into Sebastian's room before leaping onto his bed, jumping happily.  
  
"Up, up, up!" she chanted until Sebastian opened his eyes.  
  
"Your never this chipper in the morning." he mumbled. Aimee only grinned and ran to wake everyone else up. Soon enough, they were all in the Boom Boom Room with their enormous pile of gifts. (A/N: instead of doing a play by play of seven people's gifts, I'm just going to sum it up like this-)  
  
Everyone got what they had wanted, plus a little extra. It had been a tradition of Chad's to have everyone get socks and an ornament for Christmas ever since they had met, which they all received in the middle of the night by "santa clause." They each got more gifts though, at least one from everyone. The girls usually got jewelry from the guys, and the guys got boxers from the girls. In the end, everyone had a pair of socks, an ornament, the girls had jewelry, make up and clothes, and the guys had boxers, cologne and Dillan and Nolan got more prank gags. It was a morning of laughter and thanks, everyone was in a good mood.  
  
******************************  
  
Aimee, in a long sparkling red skirt and gold tube top, walked with Amber- in a long metallic green skirt and metallic silver belly shirt with thing sleeves-into the great hall for breakfast. Heads turned as they strode in, heels clacking on the tiled floor. Behind them were the rest of the Dragons in equally dazzling Christmas. Amber hid a vile of rainbow liquid in her pocket. As she passed Snape, she dumped the contents stealthily into his cup without anyone seeing, then proceeded to sit down beside Aimee, across from Malfoy.  
  
"Now, we can eat!" Dumbledore said happily. Deigan students seemed to be having trouble not laughing. Aimee bit her lip, almost drawing blood in an attempt to crack up. Fifteen minutes later, Snape was talking to McGonnagal when his greasy black hair poofed up into a rainbow, clown looking Afro. Amber spit out her drink, all over the table as she laughed out loud, noticing the new change. Her laughing was contagious, as it spread through the Tauren students, to the Hogwarts students, and finally to the teachers.  
  
"What is so funny?" Snape demanded, his beady eyes searching the student's faces for an answer. Then, the second part of the potion kicked in, and Snape jumped up on top of the table and began break dancing. Aimee was laughing so hard she fell out of her chair and sat on the floor laughing. Amber had tears streaming down her face and the others were laughing just as hard.  
  
Dumbledore let out a long laugh as Snape continued to dance. Five minutes later, the potion wore off and Snape slid off of the table and into his chair. "Who put that potion in my drink?" his voice deadly. Aimee slid back into her chair.  
  
"Come, come, Severus, it was harmless fun, you cant possibly be angry over something like that! It's Christmas! It was just a simple prank in light of the holidays, we will not punish anyone for this." he glanced at the Deigan students and gave them a small smile.  
  
"Yeah Sevvie, it's harmless. No doubt funny as all hell, but...it was harmless." Danica smiled innocently.  
  
"Miss Stone, I do believe it was you and your silly friends that put that potion in my drink. If it were not for the headmaster, you would be knee deep in detentions. You would be expelled if you attended this school. Think about the consequences next time before you act." he said icily. Then he stood and stormed out, trying to tame his crazy hair.  
  
The seven students looked over at their own headmaster, who at first looked beyond angry. Then, little by little, he began to chuckle. "No doubt I'm very angry with you children, but I must say, that was very entertaining." he said a moment later. Aimee grinned.  
  
"Just something to lighten the mood."  
  
*******************************  
  
When school started again, the Dragons found themselves starting to miss everything they hated about Tauren, because Hogwarts was so much worse. Drab clothes, boring teachers and their fast growing hatred for Snape. The third day back, they started their prank by putting a potion in Harry's drink, and it immediately started working. His messy black hair began growing and his fine face began twisting into that of a girl's. His chest grew, his hips widened, and all without his noticing. Finally did he realize what was going on when he stood. He screamed, but it was high pitched. Everything he said had changed from a deep menacing sound to a high girly squeal. Amber, still in her pajamas, nearly choked she was laughing so hard. Aimee fell off her chair and laid on the ground shaking from laughter. Harry ran out of the grand hall screaming. The twins gave each other high fives while everyone else continued to laugh. Everyone except Dumbledore. Dumbledore stepped over to the Dragons. "I want the seven of you to follow me please." and he walked out of the hall. Silently they followed him into his office.  
  
"I know it was you 7 that pulled that prank on Mr. Potter, and as amusing as it is, this will have to go punished."  
  
"But Headmaster! He wont remember any of this, and its completely harmless!. It'll wear off by tomorrow morning! Its nothing major." Dillan protested, but Dumbledore raised his hand.  
  
"I realize that you would never do anything to harm another student, but this HAS to be punished." He sighed, then looked each one in the eye. "This once will I let your prank pass. But this is the only time. Do you understand?" the Dragons nodded. "Good, then you may go to your common room and prepare for class. And don't forget your robes today." The seven of them walked out and went to the Boom Boom Room. As soon as they were there, Aimee turned to Nolan.  
  
"Did you put the potion in Snape's drink?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I did. What do you take me for?" he winked, "I've got it all under control."  
  
Aimee grinned evilly. Everything was coming together. Dinner was bound to be interesting.  
  
The first quidditch game of the season was also tomorrow. Dragons versus Beauxbatons. Then Hufflepuff against Durmstrang, Hippen against Gryffindor, Unichi versus Ravenclaw and Lowles against Slytherin. It was going to be a very interesting week. 


	7. Deigan vs Beaubaxtons I know I spelled i...

Sorry it took so long for another post. Bob has been in a slight coma, but we have revived him once again! Here he is ladies and gentlemen! Good as...new?  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
That night at dinner, Harry came in to the dining hall, the full effect of the potion putting him into the mind-set of a girl. He wore high heels, a short skirt and an unflattering tube top. He sat across from Hermione and Ginny, giving them a huge grin.  
  
"How are you two young ladies today? Isn't it such a nice day?" he smoothed his hair, which was down to his shoulders and curly. "I'm having such a nice hair day, don't you just love it when that happens?"  
  
Ginny fought to keep a straight face, nodding in response to Harry's questions while Hermione sat horrified. Aimee, the next table over, scanned the hall for Professor Snape, waiting for him to arrive. Only a moment later did the grease ball set foot in, and walked straight for Harry.  
  
"Harry, darling. How are you this evening. I must say you look simply splendid." Snape drawled, sitting next to Harry. The potion was working, a potion that made Snape fall for Harry. Harry though, had no such potion, and shoved Snape away.  
  
"Ew, your all greasy! Don't touch me and go find your own seat. Your too old!" He made a face, rolling his eyes. Snape looked hurt, but stood up, going to the teacher's table. For the rest of dinner, he wouldn't take his eyes off of Potter.  
  
Nolan leaned over to Aimee, "I told you I put it in-" but he was cut off when suddenly Snape jumped over the teacher's table and ran to Harry, pulling him/her up into a long kiss. The seven Dragons gasped, Amber covered her mouth in surprise while Danica covered her mouth to keep from spitting out her drink.  
  
"EW! Get OFF me you sick, old, dirty, slimy, disgusting GREASE BUCKET!" Harry cried, pushing Snape off of him. He grabbed Ginny's juice and took a long drink. "Your sick! I hope you get fired! EW!" and Harry stormed out, tossing his hair as he went. Snape looked crushed, and he sulked out of the hall, pouting.  
  
The hall was silent, all having seen the dispute. Aimee couldn't keep it in any longer, and she laughed so hard she couldn't breathe, the rest of the Dragons and Draco followed suit, as soon followed by the rest of the school. Dumbledore's eyes burned into them, but said nothing.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The next morning, the first quidditch match of the season. Deigan against Beauxbatons. At breakfast, everything was back to normal, neither Harry nor Snape remembered what happened, but they kept getting strange looks and snickers.  
  
Early, even before breakfast though, the Dragons met in the locker room. The dawn was clear and sunny, not too cold, but not drop dead hot. For the Dragons though, it was a tad bit chilly. Six of the Dragons sat on the benches, waiting for their captain and keeper, Aimee. Finally she came in, and stood before them.  
  
"Alright, I want this done if five minutes, I don't want this going on any longer. Beauxbatons is a wimpy team from France, let's kick their butts. Got it Amber?"  
  
"Got it chief." she replied with a smirk.  
  
"Alright, lets go." with that, Aimee walked out the door and down to the field. They stood on the pitch in all their metallic glory. Robes of metallic gold, pants of metallic green and shiny grey shirts. Because of the strong opposing school rivalries and the want of a fair game, an international referee was brought in.  
  
"Captains, come forward and shake hands." called out the referee, Mick Vanstock. The captain of Beauxbatons was a 7th year named Jean-Paul Lemont.  
  
"Bonjour, mademoiselle." he said in heavy french. If he wasn't french, he'd be cute.  
  
"Ta mère est en feu." Aimee muttered back at him, which evoked a wide-eyed, fear struck look on Jean-Paul's face. (It means, Your mom is on fire. Or so says my french teacher...)  
  
"Mount your brooms," Mick yelled out, and the players kicked off. The three chasers stayed behind as Amber started her infamous circles around the field. Aimee zoomed to the hoops on the left end of the field.  
  
The game started at the shrill blast of Mick's whistle. The three Dragon chasers, grabbing hold of the ball, started to move in a formation which Chad dubbed "pop goes the weasel." its where Chad, Danica and Sebastian form a triangle and go in a circle around the field, keeping the quaffle with them at all times until either Amber gets the snitch or Chad finishes the 'Pop Goes the Weasel' song. When ever they made a goal and the other team would get the quaffle, they'd get it back at all costs and Chad would start the song over.  
  
Meanwhile, the people in the stands could hear Aimee yelling the minutes since the game started, "ONE!" then sixty seconds later, "TWO!" and so on. After she yelled three, Amber went into an almost vertical spin and the Beauxbatons seeker followed after her at an angled drop. It was a move Amber created herself, a version of the wronski feint, she called it the "Right-ski feint."  
  
Just as she was coming out of the dive, everyone heard Aimee scream "FOUR!" slightly annoyed. Forty seconds later, the stadium was stunned when Amber stuck up her hand, grasping hold of something, and yelled, "time!" it took them awhile to realize that she had caught the snitch. The stadium was filled with cheers, as well as boos from the Slytherins and Beauxbatons. Amazingly enough though, cheers of support drowned them out, met with rebel yells from Amber and Aimee. With a smug look, Amber landed next to Aimee and said, "twenty seconds to spare." Aimee gave her a side long look, replying, "should have been a minute or more. You almost didn't make it." Amber grinned.  
  
"But its no fun just blowing them out of the water! Dragging it out is what its about!" Aimee stuck out her tongue.  
  
"So ladies, lets celebrate!" declared Dillan as he slung his arms over their shoulders.  
  
"Lets take a shower. You smell like rank dog," muttered Amber, brushing his arm off of her and she started walking away..  
  
"Yeah dude, woowhee! Bam's right, rank man." said Aimee, catching up to Amber.  
  
"Come on! Its 'Au Naturel!'" Dillan yelled after them.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
That night, the hall was decorated in Green and Gold. As the Dragons sat at their usual table, Amber was greeted by Harry, who was awed by her flying ability.  
  
"You were amazing, that feint was spectacular." He said.  
  
"Thanks! It's really hard, created it myself. And no...I won't teach you...sorry. Just my policy."  
  
"Oh." he then turned to Aimee. "Your Aimee right?"  
  
"Yuppers."  
  
"What was with the numbers?"  
  
"Oh, just letting Amber know how many minutes had passed. Give her a specific time and within that, she has to catch the snitch or she'll get a 'code red.'" Aimee grinned at Amber's frightened look.  
  
"Code red?"  
  
"Military term. Its when you get your bunkees to basically beat up another one if they're not doing something right."  
  
"Oh. Hey, when did you get glasses?" he asked, noticing then that Aimee had traded in her contacts for glasses. There were some unusual similarities between Harry and Aimee.  
  
Draco was watching Amber, and finally she flipped. "Can you like, NOT stare at me? It's disturbing."  
  
"You created that feint?"  
  
Amber nodded. "All by myself. Took years to master."  
  
"Got any more tricks up your sleeve?" he asked. Amber was almost surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I got plenty. But you wont see them until...well, we'll probably never face off against each other so, you'll probably never see them." she grinned at him. He just stared at her.  
  
"Oh I'll make it to finals. Just you wait. Then you can put your money where your mouth is." she grinned back.  
  
"Your on." and they shook hands.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Thanks to Dreamweaver for telling me that I messed up the last sentence. My co-writer was bugging me to put up this last chapter and I did so without realizing I had stopped mid-sentence. Also, if you haven't noticed, I have revised all chapters after number 4 so please go back and read them again. 


	8. DETENTION!

Only a slight spoiler contained within concerning Professor Umbridge. I disclaim all things I borrowed from JKR because I would have never have thought of such a quill or anything else I used.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rufio called the Dragons before him the next day before class began.  
  
"You seven have been causing a lot of trouble here at Hogwarts and you are making a very bed impression to everyone about Americans, let alone Tauren Academy. You have shown great disrespect for Professor Snape, and after all the trials and hardships Harry Potter has faced, you decide to play foolish pranks on him. All seven of you will serve detention tonight. Amber and Dillan, you'll be serving with Professor Snape, Aimee and Sebastian you will be with Professor McGonagall. Chad, Nolan and Danica, you will all be with Mr. Filch. And please, no more pranks. It may be alright in California, but we are in England now and you are representing our nation. Is that quite understood?" the seven of them nodded sullenly. "Good. Now go to class, and remember, detention at 8:00."  
  
Amber looked remorseful. They had all heard what had happened last year regarding the Dark Lord and Harry Potter. She knew what it was like to lose family. Aimee on the other hand, looked utterly rejected. They had just been scolded by the most easy going man on this earth, and when that happens, you know you've done something horrible. As they headed to their class, they bumped into Draco. He smiled at them happily.  
  
"Hello everyone. How are you this fine day?" he asked cheerily. Danica looked at him blankly. Something had just occurred to her. Malfoy was using them for something. His father was a Death Eater, and never had she heard of a Malfoy being pleasant. She didn't know what he was playing at, but she wished they had played the prank on him instead of Harry, who had always been nice to them. She sighed sadly, waiting for someone to reply, but she knew all of them still felt poorly for how they had treated Harry.  
  
Finally Chad spoke, "we're fine. Sorry if we're not very happy right now, we were just made aware of the consequences of our actions against Professor Snape and Harry Potter."  
  
Draco laughed, "you turning Potter into a girl was so funny, I would have never thought of doing that! Priceless!" he continued to laugh, making most of them feel even worse. He finally stopped laughing, and looked at his watch. "Well, I have to be getting to class. Goodbye." and he walked away, grinning.  
  
"There's something off about him..." Danica said slowly as they started walking too.  
  
"What do you mean?" Nolan asked with a slight yawn.  
  
"Well, when we first met him, he was a real jerk, cussing and being a real ass. But then, out of nowhere, he was nice. There has to be a reason. A reason other than admiring Amber's seeker skills. He said we could become great allies. And that was one, before he knew Amber was Deigan seeker, and two, before he knew much about us. Or maybe he has another agenda including us...." she sighed.  
  
"You know...Dani has a point." Sebastian said slowly. The seventh years stopped outside of their class. "We'll talk about this later, and about whether we trust Malfoy or not. Later." and the four sixth years made their way to the dungeons for potions.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Snape was particularly condescending today, leering at the Dragons menacingly, criticizing their perfect potions. They figured out that Snape was made aware of their prank, and were paying for it. Harry Potter was in class with them, and lucky for the Dragons, he did not know of the prank, therefore he did not know that it was them that had done it. he gave them encouraging smiles, empathetic to their suffering.  
  
"I feel really bad. I have never felt so bad about playing a prank in my life. We have to do something. Something before he finds out about what happened..." Amber said. Aimee knew she felt poorly. Even though she had a rough exterior, she couldn't help but consider other's feelings.  
  
"How about a massive memory modifying spell during dinner? Make everyone forget it happened." Chad suggested as they began cleaning up.  
  
"But...that would make everyone forget what Snape did too...and I don't want that." Aimee said.  
  
"We've played enough tricks on him though, couldn't we just make this one disappear, then that would be that and no one would be hurt." Danica shrugged.  
  
"Snape'll still hate us though. I mean, we HAVE been playing a lot of pranks on him." Amber said, setting her cauldron down, clean.  
  
"Alright. We'll modify everyone's memory tonight. And everything will be ok. We'll still have detention though, no doubt." Chad said rather sadly.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The rest of the day flew past and before they new it, the Dragons stood outside the Great Hall, wands tight in their hands. This wasn't going to be one by one, Danica had found a way to combine the seven spells above everyone's head, and modify all of their memories. Taking deep breaths, everyone inside eating, they opened the doors and yelled "OBLIVIATE" and the seven lights combined near the ceiling, then zoomed into everyone's head. Before everyone recovered, the Dragons sat down as if they had been there the whole time. A minute later, everything was back to normal. The seven breathed a sigh of relief as they headed out after eating, going into an empty class.  
  
"The boys and I decided that we shouldn't trust Malfoy much, but that we should 'keep enemies close.' we don't know what he's up to, but we don't think its anything good." Sebastian looked at his watch, "and now we should all get to detention."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amber and Dillan stood before Snape in his office. He looked slightly dazed from the memory modification, but his eyes danced at the prospect of having them for as long as he wanted, just to punish them.  
  
He turned to Amber, who looked horribly upset. "Something wrong Ms. Marsden?" he hissed.  
  
Amber shook her head, wishing for the first time that she was having detention with Professor Kivar instead of Snape. Snape stood and walked towards his class, signaling the two of them to follow him.  
  
"You will be writing lines, with this." he handed them a black quills. Dolores Umbridge had let him have them, and the unsuspecting teens took them, but warily. He handed them parchment and said, "write 'I shall not play pranks.' and no, you will not be needing ink."  
  
"How many lines?" Amber asked.  
  
Snape smiled. A look that neither Amber nor Dillan ever wanted to see again. "Just keep writing until I tell you to stop." and he walked away. The two teens exchanged glances, and started writing. Amber let out a gasp as she began writing, the ink a blood red as well as the first letter having been cut on the back of her hand. A second later it was healed. She looked, horrified, at Dillan, who wore the same expression on his face. At that moment, Snape walked back in.  
  
"Well?? What are you waiting for? Write!" and he sat behind his desk, watching them write. Amber couldn't help but to wince every time she wrote another sentence, the cuts going deeper and after about an hour or writing, they didn't heal very well, welts were left and after the second hour, they didn't heal at all. Three hours after they began, their writing hands were bloody and raw. Snape looked at them and smiled again. "You may go now. And try to stay out of trouble. I would hate to have to make you write more lines."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Aimee and Sebastian were with Professor McGonagall, cleaning animal cages wand-less. The animals kept biting at them, and Aimee was tempted to transfigure them into cups with her wand-less magic but thought better of it since the Professor was watching them like a hawk. Aimee's silver ring attracted a niffler who bit her hand many times before she was done cleaning it's cage. She cussed, but refrained from knocking the damn thing out As soon as they were done, Sebastian and Aimee were allowed to go back to the tower.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * While the four of them were all suffering in their own ways, Chad, Nolan and Danica were scrubbing toilets in the bathrooms on the first floor. Danica threw down her rag. "This is sick! This is work for house elves, not witches and wizards! I hate cleaning!!!" she cried. Nolan just looked at her for a second, then took a deep breath.  
  
"Well, I think you need to get back to cleaning because one, its detention, and two, if you think while you slack off, I'm gonna clean it all for you, think again. So the faster we get this done, the quicker we're done." and continued scrubbing. Danica sneered at the toilet she was by, but bent went back to work. When they were done and the toilets were inspected, Filch let them leave. The three of them went to the south tower, meeting up with the other four in the Boom Boom Room.  
  
Amber, Aimee and Dillan all had their hands bandaged. "What happened to you guys!?" Chad cried, seeing them.  
  
"Niffler." Aimee sighed.  
  
"Snape and his fun new quills!" Dillan said mock enthusiastically, pulling off the bandage to reveal the cuts that distinctly read 'I shall not play pranks.' "Whatever you guys do, DON'T get detention with him. What did you guys have to do?"  
  
"Clean toilets. It sucked. But not as bad as what you guys went through I see." Nolan said.  
  
"Do you think we should tell Rufio? I don't think that this type of punishment is allowed..." Danica said slowly.  
  
"But they can just heal their hands, can't they? All three of them?" Chad asked.  
  
"Tried it. None of our hands will heal." Aimee wrinkled her nose. "And I'm not going to Rufio. I doubt that he's real happy with us right now."  
  
"Aimee is right. All I want right now is to go to bed. There's another match tomorrow, I'm ready to see who loses." Amber stood up. "goodnight all."  
  
"I'm going to bed too. Detention sucks." Danica said, going up behind Amber. Aimee sighed.  
  
"Goodnight guys," and she was gone too. With a shrug, the four boys went to bed as well. 


End file.
